


Why Do You Hate Me?

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [1]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Brothers, Fanfic, Hate, Hurt, angry, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: Jai has been depressed lately and Luke tries to find out why. Lots of cute brotherly fluff inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one shots I'm starting. The probably won't be related but let me know what you think.

Luke's POV

Lately I've noticed that Jai's been really quiet. I mean he's kind of shy, but he's never been this bad before. When he does talk it's more like he's acting out instead of being a normal human being. He also hasn't been clingy lately, which is extremely unusual for him. I've tried talking to Beau about it, but he just tells me not to worry. He says that Jai's just under a lot of stress and that he'll cool off eventually.

It might be because I'm his twin, but I just can't believe it's nothing. He's acting too out of the ordinary for nothing to be wrong. 

We had just finished filming another 'DareSundays' video. Usually I have the strongest stomach out of all of us, but I started throwing up immediately after we stopped recording. I was so focused on the fact I had vomited that I hadn't thought anything of Jai coming up behind me. Suddenly, he starts squeezing me to make more come out, so I accidentally elbow him in the face.

"Luke!" He screamed before running into our house and up to our room. We hit each other all of the time. That's just what brothers do. What confused me, though, was the fact that he got so upset about it this time. I let out a sigh and headed to go talk to him.

"Jai?" I knock on the door, "Come on, Jai, let me in!" The door creeks open to reveal my twin with downcast eyes. He makes no move to say anything, so I force myself into the room. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine." He mumbles. I reach out to touch his shoulder in a form of comfort when he violently flinches back before I can even touch him. My eyes are wide as I try to make eye contact with him. I would never hurt him, he knows that.

"Jai? You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"Yea...I didn't mean that, Luke...I'm just...." He trails off.

"I'm here if you need to talk. I'll listen to anything you just need to let me in." I just wanted to reassure him, but I'm guessing it did the exact opposite. He started pulling on his lip and stretching his face. It's a nervous habit of his that he does whenever he wants to leave a situation.

"Do you hate me? Don't answer that! I know you do. I-I just don't know why. Why do you hate me? I don't want you to..." He scrambles out really fast before trailing off again.

Wait. What? He thinks I hate him...

"Jai. No. I do not hate you. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know. I've just been really depressed lately, and things get to me sometimes."

"What sort of things? Tell me and I'll fix it." I was desperate. I knew he was depressed and I should of done something about it sooner. 

"You can't fix this, Luke. I know I shouldn't read them, but sometimes I glance through the hate we get. Fans will point out when I'm ruining the entire video. When it's obvious you are getting really frustrated with me. They say I shouldn't be part of the Janoskians. They say that you hate me, your own twin, but they can't blame you. It's just becoming too much. I don't want you to hate me."

"Those aren't out fans, Jai, those are haters. They just want to push you down but you can't let that happen. I don't hate you. You're my brother and I love you, so don't even think about believing the things those stupid haters tell you."

"But you won't let me hug you on camera...barely even let me off camera."

Oh. 

"Oh." I let slip out without meaning to.

"Oh? So it is true?" Jai whispers in response.

"No. It's not true at all. Come here and we can cuddle right now. I just always let my pride get in the way, and I'm sorry." I gesture for him to lie down beside me on his bed. He hesitates at first, but then decides to anyway. He burrows his head into my chest after a minute and in a moment of weakness, he starts to cry into my chest.

"I mess everything up." He whispers and I freeze. This is my fault. By trying to look strong in front of the boys, I let my twin slip into a black abyss of despair and anguish.

"Shhh, Jai. You're ok. You don't mess anything up at all. I'm proud to have you as my twin brother. We just need to make you happy again, though. I don't like seeing you like this." 

In that moment we had reached a mutual understanding. Jai was sad and I needed to fix it. In that moment, however, we both knew he'd be ok as long as neither of us shut the other out ever again.


End file.
